Flashbacks and Fairy Tails
by thunder-crashed
Summary: Lucy and Levy find an album full of pictures from Fairy Tail. As other guild members look through the book, they get flashbacks of their past. So it's peices of the past, pretty much. Hints of pairings, I guess, like: nalu, gruvia, mifreed, stuffs like that. Rated T cuz of slight swearing and i'm slightly paranoid. Not crazy, just paranoid. : ) LATEST CHAPTER: ULTEAR
1. Chapter 1

**Claimer: I own fairy tail and all the characters- *EVIL LAUGH***

***wakes up***

**Sorry i was dreaming**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail, cruel world. Hiro Mashima does/ **

* * *

Lucy's POV

It seemed to be another day at the guild, with fighting and drinking and laughing and everything that makes my guild Fairy Tail! Little did I know that the past would be catching up to us today at the archive library...

So Levy and I were in the archives looking at old books while laughing and talking about books and boys and-

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

...OK, maybe we were talking about boys...It's not like I was talking about Natsu! uhhh...I'm going to stop talking now.

"Lu-chan!"

"What's up, Levy-chan?"

"Check it out! It's a picture album," she said, holding up a HUGE book.

I climbed down the ladder and sat down next to her. Levy opened the book and giggled. The first page had one picture, a very cute one, I must add. Master, looking a _little_ bit younger was smiling and standing next to a happy, blonde boy who was at least five. They were both grinning at whoever was taking the picture.

"Who's that...?" I started.

"I pretty sure it's Laxus."

"EHHHH?"

Levy smiled. "I think this was taken before I joined. He must have been happier then."

I began turning pages. There were so many photographs, taken from everywhere, and they seemed to gradually move into the future.

"Let's show the others. They can explain these pictures." I suggested.

"Yea!"

I sounded kinda cheerful, huh? Everyone else was, too. Until the memories came back. Stories from the past hit them, and me, too, and our history would soon come back to mock us.

* * *

**Hiiiii... still reading? cool. Um, I wanted to write about the characters' past, and their BACKSTORIES...ok, i just wanted to write about Laxus and his raijin, but if i'm going to write about them, I guess I have to write about the others, too, which is fine. so...yup. please r&r! (^o^)  
**


	2. Mirajane

Normal POV

Lucy and Levy ran out of the guild archives all the way to the bar.

"Mira-san, look what we found!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's really cool," Levy added, holding up the book.

Mirajane took it from her and opened it.

Levy and Lucy watched her anxiously.

...

"Is that Laxus?" was her first comment.

"Most likely," Levy confirmed.

Mirajane smiled softly. "Hm. I thought he was always a depressed jerk-face. He must have been happy once."

She turned the page.

"Natsu!" she laughed. Natsu, who was in the midst of a battle with Gray, looked up. He punched Gray one more time and ran over.

"What? I heard my name- I didn't do it!" he yelled.

"Look at this picture," Mira said, showing them the book.

He looked closer.

The picture had captured Gray and Natsu fighting over a cupcake when they were about sixteen years old. They were both looking at the photographer.

"... Hey! That's me!" he grinned.

"Yup. You were younger then, huh?" Lucy smiled.

Suddenly, Gray popped up behind Natsu and punched him.

"Hey, you bastard! What's wrong with you?!" Natsu yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"What's wrong with you? _You _punched _me_ first!" Gray yelled in response.

Natsu growled. "Ice Freak."

Gray grumbled, "Flame brain."

"Stop it," Lucy snapped and pulled Natsu back with his scarf.

Natsu sighed and glanced at Mira.

She was staring at the page. Her eyes were the same of the heartbroken. Her fingers trembled at the corners of the page.

Sadness, tears,...death?

"Hi, Mira-nee! Hi everyone," Lisanna ran to the bar with a bright smile. Mirajane dropped the book and looked up with the same smile. It seemed that she had shook off whatever was making her sad.

"Hi, Lisanna! Where have you been?" she asked her sister.

"Sorry. I had to stop at the store. I'm going to say hi to Elf-nee, kay?"

Mirajane smiled as Lisanna ran off.

"Um, Mirajane, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

She sighed. "I'm fine. This picture is just...so..."

Everyone stared back at her.

"It brings back memories. We were all so young then, huh?" she handed the book to Gray. "I have to go wash some dishes, I'll see you later."

Mirajane walked into the kitchen and disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

Mirajane stumbled past the sink and sat down on the counter near the oven. She looked at her trembling hands.

What she couldn't tell her friends was that the picture was taken about a week before Lisanna 'died.'

Even though, she hadn't really died, the sadness she felt was worse than any kind of pain. A mixture of loss, guilt, and pure sadness. These were tears that would never leave her.

_"How does this mission look, Elf? Lisanna?" __Mirajane asked her siblings._

_"Wow! An S-class mission! I can't wait!" Lisanna had cheered._

Tears formed in her eyes.

_"S-she's...d-d-dead?"_

Mira shook her head as she tried to erase the memories. The voices that haunted her, some her own.

_"I'm sorry, Mira-nee. I-i'm so, so, so-" Elfman cried._

The tears were coming now. Mirajane got up shakily and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She imagined Lisanna running towards them at the graveyard.

And everything was better. Right?

* * *

_"Natsu, you idiot, that's my cupcake!"_

_"No way! I grabbed it first!"_

_"You already had one!"_

_"So what? I can-"_

_Mirajane plucked the cupcake from their hands and smiled evilly. _

_"Oh, look, cupcake," she said._

_"That's not fair, Mira!" Natsu yelled and stood up._

_"Yeah, he's right. That was rightfully mine!" Gray added.  
_

_"Yea- HEY!" Natsu exclaimed and punched Gray. "It was MINE!"_

_As they fought, Mirajane smiled and walked away coyly._

_"Hey, is that the last cupcake?" Laxus walked up next to her._

_"I guess so," she said and moved it towards her mouth._

_Laxus stepped in front of her and took her hand, pulling the delicacy towards his own mouth and he licked half the frosting off. _

_"Still want it?" he laughed._

_"You idiot!" she yelled and threw the cupcake at his face. _

_He wiped frosting off his eyes so he could glare at her._

_"Mira-nee," Lisanna sang. "Are we going to go on a job?"_

_"Sure," Mira answered. "How about an S-class one?"_

_Before Lisanna could reply, she looked at Laxus._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"Your sister happened," he said and licked the rest of the frosting off his face. Lisanna giggled._

_"Hey, you're almost as tall as Mira," he commented and pat her head._

_Mira stepped forward. "Stay away from my sister, jerk."_

_He didn't move. "You stay away from me," he replied coldly._

_"I'll see you in hell."_

_"I'll be there," he smirked and walked away._

_Mirajane turned to Lisanna. "So, an S-class mission?"_

_"Sure!" she smiled._

_Natsu ditched Gray and ran to them. "S-CLASS? CAN I COME?"_

_"No way, Natsu. It's just the Strauss' today," Mira replied._

_"Aw, why not?"_

_"Because, I need the money," she said, "we're a little behind on rent."_

_"Please? You don't have to pay me!"_

_"If something happened to you, I'd be responsible."_

_Natsu sighed. "Fine..."_

_He ran the other way. "Hey, Erza!"_

_"Mira-nee, why can't he go?" Lisanna asked.  
_

_Mirajane's eyes softened at her sister's face._

_"I'm sorry, Lis. I don't want him to get hurt...I'd be responsible."  
_

_I'd be responsible._

_Responsible._

_For Lisanna?_

_For everyone._

_Why do I have to be the oldest._

Mirajane shook her head and went back to cooking.

* * *

**So how's it going so far? Good? Horrible? Please r&r? This story is just about pieces from the past. There isn't really a storyline, it's basically just people taking turns looking at the book, and as the book moves along hands, each picture brings about a memory to each holder. that's it. The flashback can be sad, happy, etc. Thx for reading! (^o^)**


	3. Gray

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL GRAY FANGIRLS**

**I'LL ADMIT I WAS ONE**

**THEN I WAS INTRODUCED TO LAXUS**

**CHAPTER 24 PAGE 11**

**GRAY IS DEFINITELY CUTE**

**BUT IN MY EYES,**

**HE IS A SHADOW IN LAXUS' LIGHT**

**IM SORRY**

**MY RANTS ARE KINDA CRAZY **

**SO YOU MIGHT JUST WANT TO SKIP ALL THIS CRAP**

**OH LOOK I RAN OUT OF STUFF TO SAY.  
**

**read on! o**

* * *

Gray looked at the book in his hands.

"What is this, a picture book?" he asked.

"It's a photo album, with pictures of you guys when you were young and cute," replied Lucy, taking the book from him.

"Young?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Hey, do you think Mira is okay?"

"I hope so. She almost looked.." Levy sighed. "..Scared."

"Mira? Nah, she's really strong," Natsu grinned. "She ain't afraid of anything!"

Lucy smiled and turned the page.

"Ohhh. Gray, you were _so adorable_!"

Levy giggled. "I know, right?"

"Am I still adorable?" Gray asked, not realizing the question.

Lucy didn't answer and she just looked back at the page.

This picture captured Gray and Cana talking. They were just talking.

Talking,

Just talking,

Who knew?

Only Gray and Cana would've known what they were talking about. There is always more to a picture than there seems to be. And of course, Cana was too drunk to remember, but Gray recalled everything. He wasn't talking about the day before, or what tomorrow would be like; he was recollecting his memories of the day Deliora destroyed his village. The village he lived in. Torn to death.

Gray still got nightmares of the demon's roar, but not very often. But as he looked closer at little Gray's face, which seemed so innocent, his eyes were twisted in fear.

_"Run, Gray! The other way!"_

Voices eccohed in his mind.

"_Ur-san, there's a survivor!"_

_"Are you okay?"_

That was after. Rewind a little and then remember, Gray.

_Gray woke up very early in the morning, before the sunrise. He looked out his window. Due to the start of winter, there were small, wispy snowflakes falling from the sky and weaving through the wind. _

_The raven-haired boy found it absolutely beautiful. His village was always cold, but didn't snow year around. He managed to pull himself away from the window to share this sight with his family.  
_

**(A/n: in this story, gray had a sister, notice the 'had.' she's not very important in this storyline)  
**

_"Mom..." he whispered. "Mom! MOTHERRR," he shook his sleeping parents. "Daaad! You have to see this!"  
_

_His father had the same raven hair Gray had, and he brushed his hair to the side to look at his son. _

_"What time is it, Gray?" he mumbled._

_"I dunno. Morning," he answered. "Come on!"_

_"Shh, Gray," his mom hushed him. "You're going to wake Violet."_ **(A/n: it has been proven. I have no creativity for names.)**

_Gray thought about his younger sister and sighed. "Mom, it's snowing snowflakes. Its pretty!"_

_His blue haired mother got up and followed him to the main room. So did Mr. Fullbuster. _

_They all admired the snow in hushed voices as each snowflake gently landed on a withering branch. Gray loved every moment._

_"Can I go outside, Mom?"_

_"If you want. But make sure you wear a coat. And a hat. And especially gloves!" _

_Gray's father chuckled. "He's never going to get used to the weather if you layer him up like that."_

_"I know, I know. It was just so warm in Magnolia," his mom replied. "I'll never get used to this."_

_Gray ran to his room to get his coat and scarf. As he buttoned up his coat, he heard his sister start to cry. He rolled his eyes as his parents rushed to her room. Whatever, he thought, I'm going outside.  
_

_Before he could reach the door, he heard a loud rumble. He stopped._

_Gray looked at his stomach. Was that me? he wondered, I haven't had breakfast yet. _

_Suddenly, there was a another rumble, but this one was earth-shaking. This was followed by a series of loud, shaky rumbles. Gray tried to stumble to Violet's room, where his parents were. A small vase crashed to the ground. Gray covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. _

_He wanted the shaking to stop, but the rumbling turned into a loud roar. Violet screamed. Another plate crashed. The window shattered. _

_"MOM!" Gray yelled. Finally, his parents raced out of his sister's room, stumbling and trying to walk against the shuddering of the house. Gray's mother had his sister in her arms, and she ran over to hug Gray. _

_"Don't worry, Gray. It'll be all right," she whispered. Gray's father rushed out of the bedroom with a bag of food and blankets. _

_"Quickly, everyone, to the basement," he exclaimed._

_"If this is an earthquake, we should be under a table, or a door!" Gray's mother cried._

_"It's not an earthquake," Mr. Fullbuster whispered with a fearful tone. "It's...Deliora."  
_

_Gray didn't know what scared him more: _

_The demon's name, _

_Or the way his father said it._

_Another ear-splitting roar filled the air._

_"RUN!" he yelled. The family held on to each other as they ran to the basement. Before they could get there, half of their house was destroyed in a second by a gigantic claw. It froze them in their tracks. For a second, Gray caught a glance of the Demon of Disaster's face. The face itself made him cry. _

_Gray's parents, knowing that there was nothing they could do as Deliora's claw sped towards them, knelt down to hug Gray. They surrounded him in a human shield, and his mother whispered, "We love you two, Gray and Violet. Please live o-"_

_Then came the claw and the ear-splitting roar._

_Gray woke up. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. The Demon was gone, but it left a trail of disaster, fitting to its name. _

Mom? Dad?_ he thought. He voiced his thoughts. Eventually, he saw his parents lying on the ground near him. There was blood everywhere, and limbs torn_ apart. _Everyone was told dead._

_Gray shivered. He got up and ran. He ran, and ran, until he finally collapsed. _

_"Mother," he mumbled. "Father. Vi..."_

_"Ul-san! There's a survivor!"_

"What do you think, Gray?" Lucy's voice snapped him back to Earthland.

Gray shuddered. He put down the book.

"Brings back...memories," he said, hiding his emotions. Finally, he sat down.

"I need a drink..." he mumbled.

* * *

**A/n: GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY is so cool. so next, i'm writing about gajeel. or maybe Natsu. If I write about Gajeel, Rogue will be in it. If I write about Natsu, then it will be a before-Igneel story. Either way, it won't be a flashback. **

**** ~(◡﹏⊙✿) Laterz!


	4. Extra: Natsu

**So this is my take on Natsu's backstory- you know, before Igneel  
**

** If there were any Gajeel fans looking forward to a Gajeel chapter, I'm sorry. He'll come up later. **

**I am a Gajeel fan myself, it's just that I have a Natsu story written already **

**A Gajeel backstory would be really cool, though**

**Hey, did anyone read the ft chapter? Or should I say CHAPTERS**

**Laxus was so awesome. Except I want to strangle all those girls around him.**

**Laterz! **✧ ~(◠﹏⊙)

* * *

A young woman with long pink hair stares at the baby boy in the nurse's arms. She lifts her own arms so she can take him.

"He's..," she whispers, seeming lost for words. "Perfect."

The nurse smiles. "He is. He's going to be very handsome one day."

The woman laughs softly and stares into her son's eyes. She looks back at the nurse.

"Can you call in Takeo?" she asks quietly, wondering if she'll regret it. "Of course," the nurse nods and leaves. About a minute later, a young man with dark blond hair walks in.

"That him?" he asks.

"Of course it's him," she says. Takeo leans over to look at him.

"Cute," is his short response.

"See?" she holds the baby up. "He has your eyes." He nods, then sits on the chair next to her bed.

"Natsumi," he says slowly.

She looks at him. "What?"

"What are we going to do?"

They lived in a small village that was always in danger of being invaded- Living there was hard, but it was even harder to leave.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "We'll raise him together. We- we can leave here and-"

He shakes his head. "It's too late."

"No, no it isn't," Natsumi says nonchalantly.

Takeo sighs and gets up. "For now," he whispers, "we'll leave it that way." He walks out of the room.

Natsumi rolls her eyes and stares back at the boy.

"Let's call you," she smiles, "Natsu."

**A year and a half later"**

Natsumi laughs as she picks up Natsu.

"You're getting big, little boy," she says. He smiles as she speaks.

"You have a smile just like Takeo's. You know, when he rarely smiles."

She puts on the chair next to hers and starts feeding him cut up fruit. The small house is filled with sounds of their laughing and Natsu's babbling. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Hey, Natsumi. Natsu." Takeo mumbles.

"Hi." she says softly. "How was work?"

He ignores her and falls on the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Big headache. Really tired," he whispers and starts to fall asleep. She goes back to feeding Natsu.

After a while, They hear shouts outside, then a scream. Tsunami runs to the window and looks outside, worried. Suddenly, the entire house seems to shake. Natsu begins to cry, and Natsumi picks him up to run outside. She tries not to cry in front of her son, but then remembers the one thing she forgot.

"Takeo!" she exclaims. She runs back inside, terrified to find him still sleeping. She gasps and uses her one hand to take his and tries pulling him up. His eyes flutter open as he realizes what's going on. He gets up and grabs her hand, pulling her away from the falling ceiling.

"What's going on?" she whispers with tears streaming down her face.

"Invaders. They're finally here." He listens. "They're on the roof. Just grab some stuff and let's go!" She runs to their room with little Natsu in her arms.

Natsumi grabs a bag and puts some clothes, money, and necessities in it, then runs out of their room. She grabs Takeo's hand and they run outside. There are uniformed soldiers everywhere.

"Quick, behind the bushes," Takeo whispers. They sneak behind the house, until, suddenly, Natsu begins to cry.

Natsumi tries to calm him down, but he is too overwhelmed and scared.

"Shut him up," Takeo hisses. Natsu doesn't stop, and now Natsumi's crying too. She shakily points behind Takeo, who turns around.

A soldier grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Natsumi!" was the last thing he yelled to her. She was crying as much as Natsu now, and she realized they would get Natsu, too.

"Takeo," she sobs. "and Natsu. I love you _so much_." She takes a sharp breath in and gives her son one last kiss. She sets him down in the bushes with the bag of provisions and runs away.

Before she disappears, she turns around to smile at him through her tears.

'Whoever finds you; may they love you as much as I love you.' she whispers and runs.

Guards catch up to her, and soon all the troops have cleared out. The small town was ruined, and now under new rule. It was empty, though; except for the little boy who had crawled out from the bush and sat there, wide-eyed. Next to him was a bag filled with provisions and on it, written in black marker, said simply,** NATSU**.

There was a huge shadow that covered him and he looked up to see the being that was standing in front of him. It was a dragon. He had never seen a dragon before. He couldn't help but smile. Did the dragon just smile back?

* * *

**And Natsu meets Igneel! Igneel takes him in and trains him. Igneel runs away. Natsu joins FT. He meets Lucy. Then they go on amazing adventures and all that. YUP.  
**

**R&R please!**

(⊙﹏⊙) ✧


	5. Juvia

**What up Everybody.**

**First off, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers! XD And by reviewers, I mean: Makachan557, LinkinParkTheKillersFan, Emeralld, and AngelTheSwordMage! Thanks for your comments, I hope you like the story~  
**

**Oh, and Link: I found the emoticons somewhere on tumblr- cute, right?** (⊙△⊙✿)~ ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [Explosion of cuteness!]

**yup. **

**Anyway.**

**I'M WRITING ABOUT... JUVIA! ** ~(◡△◕✿)**  
**

* * *

Levy turned the page of the nostalgic book.

"Ha! That's me!" she smiled. In the picture, Levy was about twelve, and she was standing next to Jet and Droy, waving. They were in the park at that time, but it was raining. They had probably come for a day off, but the rain had unexpectedly come.

"Aw, you were all so cute," Lucy commented.

"Again! Aren't we still cute?" Natsu exclaimed and looked at the silent Gray. In response, Gray just stared at his drink.

"Are you okay, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Gray.

"Sure," he mumbled and glanced at her.

Juvia looked at the book everyone was staring at.

"Is that...Levy-san, Jet-san, Droy-san?" she asked.

Levy smiled and nodded.

"And is that...Juvia?" she repeated.

"Ye-WAIT, WHAT?" Levy exclaimed.

"In the corner, look there," she pointed behind a tree.

"Oh..."

Natsu, Levy, and Lucy all leaned closer. Behind a slightly blurry tree, an even blurrier group of kids were standing with umbrellas. On the other side of the tree, a girl about their same was clad in blue and clutched a small white _teru teru bozu _doll. and an umbrella.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed. "Coincidence, or what?"

"Total coincidence," Levy agreed.

"That was the week before Juvia joined Phantom," Juvia said.

"You should've just joined Fairy Tail," Natsu said.

"After Juvia's parents died, Gajeel-kun found her when he was on a mission and took her to Phantom," she said.

The others stared at her.

"Then, Master Jose offered her a position in the Element 4, which she accepted. Then, they attacked Fairy Tail," Juvia's eyes turned into hearts,

"And she met Gray-sama!"

The others sweat-dropped.

"Speaking of Gray-sama, Juvia has to run to the store," she smiled softly and began to walk away.

"See you later, Juvia," Lucy waved with a smile.

As Juvia walked out of the guild, her smile disappeared. She looked down and sighed, thinking about her parents.

Her parents,

who loved her.

"I didn't know Juvia's parents had died," Levy muttered.

"Me neither," Lucy agreed. "Did you know, Gray?"

Gray had his head on the counter and was sleeping.

"Hm. I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Probably Juvia," Levy teased.

They giggled and Natsu groaned.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"Get some food, Natsu," Lucy pointed at the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Juvia was thinking about the fateful day she joined Phantom.

_Juvia was at the park with her classmates, and as usual, it was raining. Her classmates wanted to go to the park after school and she tagged along, but now they were mad at her._

_Juvia squeezed her doll and begun to walk home. At the edge of the park, she looked back at her 'friends' and noticed that the rain had cleared away where they were standing. Juvia sighed and took the rain with her. She was twelve years old when her parents died. A year had passed since then, and she lived in an orphanage with lots of other kids. The rain would always come whenever she was around, so the kids hated her. _Can my life get any worse? _she thought to herself._

_She realized it was getting a little dark. Normally, she was supposed to head back, but Juvia didn't want to. The rain would just follow her, and the kids would get mad at her. She just decided to walk in the edge of town. _

_Where Juvia went, the rain went.  
_

_Where the rain went, people were sad._

_Juvia didn't want that._

_She strolled along the trees that seemed to loom over her even taller, now that she was alone. Juvia was silent and could hear the forest move to the rain.  
_

_Suddenly, there was a loud rustling noise. The bluenette froze and hugged her doll. _

_"H-hello?" she managed to whisper. "I-is anyone t-there?"_

_The rustling noise was heard again, this time louder. Juvia shivered and considered running.  
_

_Suddenly, a towering forest vulcan, with rain pelting its shiny skin, appeared and roared at her. Juvia cringed and acted upon instinct. She lifted her arm, bringing a wave of water with it and launched it at the beast. The water mage was young, and her skills unpracticed, so the water slicer did minimal damage. _

_The vulcan was caught off guard, though, and Juvia realized that she couldn't fight against it yet. The vulcan lifted its claw and was close to hitting Juvia, until.._

_A giant iron sword sped towards the vulcan and penetrated its wet skin. The vulcan cried out and blood spilled from its mouth. Juvia gasped and stumbled backwards. The giant sword was held by a boy about her age with black, spiky hair, and multiple piercings. Much to her horror, she discovered that the sword was not held by him, but it was part of his arm. As she stared in shock, the sword receded and morphed into his arm. The boy looked at her suddenly, his red eyes gleaming.  
_

_Juvia refrained from screaming. She lifted her arms in preparation for water slicer. _

_"Shit!" the boy exclaimed. His arms combined to form a makeshift iron shield as the sharp, speeding water hit him. He moved his arms and roared,_

_"TETSURYU NO HOKOU!" The dragon roar knocked her unconscious, and the last thing she saw was the boy warily walking towards her._

_Until she woke up._

_"Master! I think she's awake!"_

_The sound of footsteps in the room._

_"She's a water mage?"_

_"She threw pointy water at me."_

_"...I see. She is the last piece of the puzzle. With her, the most powerful team will be finished."  
_

_"Cool."_

_Juvia's eyes fluttered open._

_When she looked around, she realized she was in some kind of medical room. The spiky haired boy was sitting on a stool near her bed, and a tall man was standing next to him. _

_She got up. "W-what is Juvia doing here?" she asked._

_The man looked at the boy. "Who's Juvia?"  
_

_The boy looked at Juvia._

_"Who's Juvia?"_

_"I'm Juvia," she answered._

_They exchanged looks.  
_

_The man cleared his throat. "O-okay. I am Master Jose of Phantom Lord. This is Gajeel."_

_Juvia looked at the slouching boy. "What up," he raised his hand simply._

_The girl nodded at him. "Hello."_

_"Sorry 'bout earlier," he mumbled._

_"It's okay. Juvia apologizes, too," she said.  
_

_"Now, Juvia," the master said," Would you like to join Phantom Lord? You would be part of the strongest team, the Element Three."_

_"Juvia...part of something? A team?"_

_"Yes."_

_Juvia was amazed. She would finally be part of something. People would accept her, finally!_

_She accepted._

_The Element Four was created. _

Juvia smiled softly.

Because after that,

She met Gray-sama! 3

Juvia thought of Gray's face and began to run to his house.

* * *

**I guess...somewhat of a good memory for Juvia, because she made some friends. Next chapter, is going to be Laxus! I have been waiting to write his! **

(⊙w⊙✿)


	6. Laxus

**Finally!** **The one and only Laxus chapter! Yayyy! **

* * *

At the Raijinshuu Table:

Freed turned the page in his book, his eyes scanning the page.

"And he turns the page! This is getting more interesting by the minute," Bixlow talked like a commentator.

Laxus smirked. Evergreen continued to try different hairstyles in her compact mirror.

"And she tries the classic tied-back...hair...style-thing...I dunno. This is crap," Bixlow sighed.

"I know. I'm bored," Laxus agreed.

Evergreen looked up. "We can go take work," she suggested.

"We just got back," Bixlow said.

Laxus got up. "I'm going to go see what Mira's doing."

Bixlow got up to follow him. Evergreen put down her mirror, and Freed closed his book.

"Anyway, next page!" Levy said and leaned over to turn the page.

Natsu came back with a plate of burning food. "What's up?"

"This one's cute," Lucy commented. In this picture, everyone was younger than the last picture. Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, and Laxus were standing next to each other. The Takeover siblings had just joined the guild, but Cana and Laxus had been there forever. Obviously, Lisanna and Elfman were the only ones happy to be in the picture.

"Huh? That's me?" a voice behind them inquired. Lucy, Levy, and Natsu turned around to see Laxus.

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!" Natsu ran towards him with a flaming punch. Laxus dodged him, causing Natsu to crash into Cana behind him. And then the fight.

Bixlow looked the picture and laughed. "You used to be so cute!" He lowered his voice, "What happened?"

"At least I _was_ cute. You were never cute," Laxus fired back.

"No way! I'm still cute!" he exclaimed. His dolls eccohed, 'Cute! Cute! We're cute!'

"No," Ever stated, "You're not."

"I agree with Ever," Freed nodded.

"I remember that day,"Laxus put in. "Hey, Cana, remember that?" Cana walked up to the group.

"That was the day Mira joined, huh?" she commented.

"Um, yeah. It was _also _after the day Ivan was expelled," he said.

"Oh, I remember! You were, like, ten, right?"

"Yeah." He clearly had no more words. The lightning mage was quiet.

Freed sensed the tension, and asked the Raijin, "Why don't we go to my house? I can make dinner."

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Bixlow agreed.

"Let's go," Laxus said and turned around.

"Tell Mira I said 'bye'," Freed said and they left the guild.

"He didn't even fight me," Natsu exclaimed, enraged.

"Hm. I wonder what that was about," Lucy said.

"What?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, he just got all quiet when Ivan was mentioned."

"Well, Ivan _was_ his father," Levy shrugged. "Apparently, he was expelled sometime before I came."

"I remember that," Cana added. "He was really upset for a while. I don't know why, since Ivan was a jerk, even when he was in the guild."  
The others listened. Cana continued, "Never paid attention to his son. Always mouthing off."

"Oh. Expelled, huh?" Lucy said. _Like father, like son,_ she thought. _Only difference is, Laxus just had a phase.__  
_

_Ivan hasn't grown out of his yet._

"Well, whatever. Let's keep looking," she smiled.

* * *

INSIDE FREED"S APARTMENT

"All right, what should I make?" Freed asked to no one in particular as he looked through his cabinets.

"Anything," Evergreen said.

Laxus had been quiet since the guild.

"You okay, man?" Bixlow grinned and ruffled Laxus' hair.

Laxus swatted his hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That's a start," Evergreen giggled.

Laxus reached over and pushed off her chair.

She got up. "Hey!"

Freed suddenly turned around. "I've got it! Pasta Primavera! Sound good? It's Italian."

"Sure, whatever," Bixlow said.

"Aren't you going to inquire about the food at hand, Bix? It could be something your allergic to," Freed folded his arms.

"You're just being a drama king 'cuz _no one cares._"

As his teammates argued, Laxus closed his eyes.

_'Gramps, have you seen dad anywhere?'_

He opened his eyes and tried to think about something else. Like pasta primavera, whatever that was. But the on-coming feeling was coming hard.

And came the flashblack

_Laxus ran around the guild gleefully with a paper plane in his hand. He was only ten at the time, and he would never have known that his father was expelled. Due to this ignorance, he ran with a bright smile on his face. _

_Suddenly, he tripped on a fallen mug and came crashing down _on top of Cana_._

_"Laxus!" Cana yelled. He got up and blushed. _

_"Sorry 'bout that, Cana," he said._

_"It's okay. Do you know when Gildartz is coming to the guild?"_

_"I dunno. He always goes on long missions. I hope I can one day be like him!"_

_"Like him?" Cana asked, clearly confused._

_"I wanna be an S-class mage!" he beamed._

_"Oh. Cool. Well, see ya later." she waved._

_Laxus waved back and ran to the bar counter. He hopped up onto the counter and sat next to his grandfather. _

_"Hi, Gramps," he exclaimed._

_"Hi, Laxus. Isn't it time for you to be getting home?" he asked and motioned towards the setting sun._

_"Oh! You're right," he mumbled. He jumped off the counter and walked to the door. "Bye, Gramps! Bye, everyone!"_

_Some members laughed, and others waved back at the smiling kid. He had the kind of smile that made others smile, too.  
_

_As soon as no one could see him, though, his smile disappeared. He really didn't want to go home. If his dad, Ivan, was in a bad mood, Laxus had a big chance of getting yelled at. Hopefully, he was still on his mission. _Wait. Did he even go on a mission? _he thought._

_Little did he know that his father had been excommunicated the day before, and was currently packing his stuff. _

_When he arrived at the house, he opened the door as quietly as he could, and closed it in the same manner. He walked through the kitchen and checked the living room, and then proceeded to his room. "Dad?" he whispered into the quiet house. _

_"Dad?!" he finally yelled. _

_"In the office!" he heard a muffled yell._

_Laxus sighed. He ran up to the office and opened the door. Ivan was sitting at his desk, looking through paperwork. The office seemed oddly empty, but the desk was cluttered to the extent that papers were falling off._

_"Hi, father," he said quietly._

_"Laxus. What do you want?" Ivan asked without looking up.  
_

_"I just wanted to tell you that I'm home."_

_"I figured that out when you yelled, 'dad' at the top of your lungs."_

_"...Oh."_

_"Why don't you play outside? The other kids are outside." he offered in an attempt to get rid of Laxus._

_"Um, ok," Laxus said and left the room. He didn't like the other kids in his neighborhood. They were mean and always teased him, probably because he was younger and smaller. He left the house anyways. The sun was setting, and the other kids were playing soccer. _

_Laxus knew that none of the boys would let him play, so he sat on his doorstep and watched the sun set._

_He didn't notice the two other kids walk up to him._

_"Hey, Laxus. Dozing off again?"_

_Laxus looked up, taken by surprise._

_The other kid spoke up. "You still hanging around Fairy Tail? That's sad. Those mages are pathetic."_

_"T-they're not!" Laxus defended._

_The first kid scoffed. "Can _you_ even use magic?" _

_Laxus stood up. "I can use magic! I'm probably stronger than you!"_

_The kid lifted his fists. "Then fight me. You're just a small, weak kid."_

_Lightning weakly crackled around Laxus' fists._

_"I don't need magic to beat you," the first kid said, and punched Laxus' nose. The blond boy fell back and tried to kick him. First Kid kept dodging him and threw more fists at Laxus._

_Eventually, Laxus was on the ground, coughing._

_"Ha! I don't even need magic!" First Kid yelled._

_Suddenly, the doorknob of Ivan's house rattled._

_"Crap. Run!" First kid yelled, and him and his gang ran. Ivan opened the door and looked at his son, who was warily standing up and shaking. _

_"D-dad?" he whispered. "They beat me up."_

_Ivan face palmed. He picked the blond boy up and went inside the house. He dropped him on the couch and glared at him._

_"How can you be so weak?! Those kids don't even use magic! You should have beaten them up!" he yelled._

_Laxus looked down._

_"This is pathetic. You are pathetic. Lightning magic is a very strong magic; at least use it right!"_

_"I-I'm trying," he mumbled._

_"Try harder. You have a gift. Now get some ice," Ivan snapped and walked back to his office._

_Laxus sighed and got some ice from the cooler. He held the ice to the right side of his face. _

Why do I have to be so weak? _he thought. _

_The next day, Laxus went to the guild as early as he could. He hid the bruises on his arms with long sleeves and smiled brightly. Then , Ivan came to the guild. He went to get Laxus, but Laxus didn't want to leave Fairy Tail. So Ivan left. Ivan left the guild, and his son. Laxus blamed his grandfather, for expelling Ivan. He could never look at his grandfather the same way. Makarov then told Laxus he had a lacrima inside him. Ivan had put it there._

_Because Laxus was weak._

_Laxus hated that he was weak._

_He hated weak people,_

_Because he was just as weak._

"Here, Laxus," Freed smiled and put the plate of Pasta Primavera in front of him. He gave himself the last plate and sat down.

"This looks good, Freed," Laxus complimented.

"Another masterpiece, Chef," Evergreen said.

Freed blushed. "You haven't even tasted it."

Bixlow took off his mask and began eating.

"Really good!" he said with his mouth full.

Evergreen got sprayed with food bits. "Ugh. Say it, don't spray it, Bix."

Bixlow swallowed so he could laugh properly. Laxus stifled a laugh. Freed rolled his eyes.

_Forget the past. _

_I'm here, now, aren't I? _Laxus thought.

'Yup. I'm here now.'

* * *

**Yayyyyyy! Laxus is awesome! Anyway...  
**

**I feel like I should reply to my Chapter 5 comments. Ahem:**

**Link: Thank you! XD I love the relationship between Gajeel and Juvia. Don't worry, I'm a total Gruvia fan, I just like how Juvia and Gajeel are friends.**

**PandaGirl: I feel bad for Juvia, too! COME ON GRAY, REALIZE YOUR FEELINGS ALREADY! Why, Gray? Why? **

**PandaGirl's Maltese: Kawaiiiiii! w**

**Laterz!  
**


	7. Freed

**Voila! StoryLover, I was going to write something for Levy, but I'm still thinking. Something will come to me...eventually. And for Macao, apparently he was divorced, so maybe I'll write about that. I dunno. I just really wanted to write a chapter about Freed. Enjoy_ XD  
**

* * *

The guild was at its normal level of volume. The Raijinshuu decided to go on a job today, but were staying at the guild for the morning. Evergreen went to argue with Elfman, Laxus and Bixlow went to get drinks, and Freed was left to bide his time. He decided to go for a walk to escape the ruckus of the guild he called home.

Lucy and Levy, on the other hand, were showing each other books and novels. Their picture album was on the table, currently untouched. She dropped her book by accident, and it hit the floor loudly. Freed was walking by, and being the gentleman he is, he picked it up for her. Before he could give Lucy the book, the title caught his eyes.

"Have you read that, Freed?" Lucy asked.

Freed stared at the book, not looking up. "Yes. My parents used to read this to me when I was a kid."

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Well, the simplified version," he said and handed her the book.

"Thank you," she took it. "Is it any good?"

He nodded. "It's classic, and comical. Anyway, I better go."

"Later, Freed," Levy smiled.

"Bye," the green haired mage said, and walked out.

Lucy sighed wistfully.

"What is it, Lu-chan? Is it a crush? 'Cause I have a feeling he's gay," Levy said nonchalantly.

"Wha-no!" Lucy blushed and said, "I just wish Natsu liked reading. Then we could talk about books that we've read, and..."

Instead of laughing, Levy nodded intently. "I see what you mean! It would be so cute if Gajeel was actually sensitive on the inside."

Both girls sighed and started to imagine their dream guys.

Freed sighed as he left the guild. The moment he saw the book title, a boatload of memories hit him.

Memories about his parents, and the stories they would tell him.

_There were times Mrs. Valeri Justine would smile. Mostly when she was reading an entertaining book, or when she got back from a mission. Freed liked seeing his mother smile, because it meant she wasn't about to yell at him. _

_One day, when he was six, Valeri was smiling. Freed didn't know why, but when she offered to read him a bedtime story, he accepted. _

_"What would you like to read, Freed?" she asked gently. _

_"Um...I don't know. Anything," he mumbled._

_"Don't mumble, it's impolite," she reprimanded, then walked to the bookshelf. "How about...Midsummer Night's Dream?"_

_Freed smiled. He loved that book. Apparently, it was a play, but he liked it in paperback better._

_"Okay. Should I start where we left off?" she suggested. He nodded. She began to read out loud, with Freed listening intently. _

_Four years later, Freed was reading the book himself. His eyes scanned the pages, taking in every word, then turning the page to imagine how it all played out on stage. He sat in the library of the Justine mansion, surrounded by books and new adventures. His father walked in suddenly, causing Freed to hurriedly grab the other book in his lap. It was a book on runes, that his parents expected him to read. _

_Albion Justine was a tall man with short green hair. He, like his wife and son, had a reading obsession; and he was an S-class Rune mage._

_"Freed!" he said sharply. Freed closed the book and stood up. _Back straight, chin up, don't slouch, speak clearly. _His mother's cold voice rang in his head. _

_"Your mother and I are going on a mission. Do you want to come?" Mr. Justine offered._

_"Um, o-okay," he stuttered. Freed could practically hear his mother's voice telling him not to stutter. But he didn't care; he was finally going on a mission!  
_

_Freed could tell his parents were mad. It was the worst kind, since they were sitting across him and talking to each other quietly, completely shutting him out. He hated when they were mad, especially when they were mad at him. He knew that, tomorrow, during magic lessons, they were going to yell at him. But what could he say? He had already apologized more times than he could count. _

_They had gone on that mission, and Freed had used his magic all wrong. The runes he had written had little to no effect, so his father had to swoop in and fix them, when he was supposed to be destroying the dark guild. After he fixed the runes, the Dark guild had an opening, so they went in the castle through the side wall, which was currently free of runes. This had slowed down Freed's parents, causing them to have to write some backup runes, which slowed them down immensely. Now here they were, four hours behind schedule, on carriage home._

_Freed tried to distract himself by looking out the window, but it was already too late at night to see much. They were currently driving around the forest, and there was little population, so there were hardly any lights. _

_The green-haired boy sighed quietly and took out a book. Before he could even start to read, his mother pulled another rune book from his satchel and gave it to him._

_"If you're reading anything, it's this, Freed," she said sharply. Freed shivered at her cold voice._

_"I'm sorry," he said and took the book._

_Valeri sighed. "You have to stop apologizing so much. It's pathetic."_

_"Oh," he blushed, "Sorry- I mean, I-...I don't know."_

_She just went back to conversing with Albion, who had no interest in talking to his son._

_Freed looked down and tried reading his book. His fingers trembled, but swallowed and stared at the page.  
_

'Runes are only effective if you have the key trait: patience. Patience is important, but in the sense...'

_He didn't want to read any more. He decided to take a nap. It was late after all, so his parents wouldn't care if he fell asleep. He closed his eyes. Slowly, slower... He began to drift into slumber..._

_..._

_Freed's eyes snapped open. There was a loud crash. His parents, and the carriage looked fine, but the crash had obviously shocked them. Albion ordered the carriage to a halt, and slowly stepped outside. Freed saw his father's eyes widen. Uh-oh. _

_Mr. Justine stepped inside and started speaking really fast, which was very unlikely.  
_

_"There's a herd of demons that live in this forest. Normally, they wouldn't have attacked us, but we rode over one of them.."  
_

_Valeri and Freed stared at him._

_"You need to cut back on the coffee, dear," Valeri finally said. _

_"I'm serious, Val," he snapped. An explosion was heard. _

_"Oh, my god," she exclaimed, and took Freed's hand. She stepped out of the carriage and ran towards the driver_

_The driver had a giant glass shard sticking out of his chest. Blood was spilling out of the gash and his mouth. _

_Valeri screamed and Freed immediately begin crying. The scream triggered the first demon to appear. It fell out of a tree and landed._

_The creature was terrifying, and was what only a human would describe as a human. It was tall, and had spiky, gray-ish skin. It looked like a forest vulcan, but smaller, and more menacing. _

_Freed and his mother backed up until they bumped into Albion. He had already written runes around them. More demons fell out of the trees and surrounded them. They kicked and scratched at the invisible walls. Suddenly, the runes gave out. The rules had a loophole, and the demons were coming at them, fast. Freed's parents bent down and hugged Freed, so he was surrounded. _

_"Don't worry, Freed. You'll be fine," his father whispered. _

_"We love you," his mother said. And the demons came. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious. _

_When Freed's eyes opened, he couldn't see anything. He felt something on top of him, and tried to get up. He pushed away whatever was on top of him and coughed. He ran his hand over his lip, he saw blood. Freed rubbed his eyes and looked around him. The demons were all gone, but the remains of the carriage were on the ground. The horses had run off, but the driver was dead, and his body was on the ground. Freed saw that whatever was previously on top of him, were the bodies of his dead parents. The green haired boy swallowed and felt tears running down his face. The last thing they said to him was, "We love you."_

_Freed could still hear his mother's words ringing in his head. As he dug up earth in the forest, he tried thinking about times his parents were harsh, so the pain wouldn't be so bad. The only memories that resurfaced were them reading him bedtime stories. He cried when he buried them, and buried the driver just because. _

Freed blinked a few times and stared at the entrance to his guild. It seemed that he was back at the guild. Why did that book have to bring back so many flashbacks?

He sighed and walked back inside to greet his teammates. When he walked in, Ever immediately ran up to him.

"Freed Justine, look what Bixlow did to my dress!" she pointed at the stain. "He spilled some drink all over! Why did you leave? You have to keep an eye on him and Laxus, because now they're in a drinking contest with Cana! They're crazy!" As she rambled on, Freed couldn't help but smile. What was in the past, was the past after all, so he might as well just think about the future.

Lucy picked up the album.

"I want to look at more pictures. We only looked at, like, four yesterday," she said.

"Yeah. Let's look at more," Levy agreed, and they opened the book.

* * *

**So that was Freed's. Freed is so cool! He needs to be in the manga more, 'cuz he is super strong- He took out, like, half the guild with just his runes. And he almost killed Cana! ^o^ ..Jk Cana's cool, too. I should write about her. **

Anyway, Laterz!


	8. Levy

**Ha! I have the Levy chapter- Sorry if it's not that good, she's not on my top list of characters**

**So, this one is going to be a vaguely sad, but happier ending chapter...yup**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"How is it that we only looked at four or five pictures?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, it was evening. Anyway, I find more pictures of me," Levy joked.

"Too bad there aren't any pictures of me..." Lucy sighed.

"Awww," the bluenette smiled. "Sorry, Lu-chan. Maybe you'll be in the background like Juvia."

Lucy opened the book, and started flipping through. "There's Laxus, Natsu and Gray, Gray and Cana, You three, Laxus again, aha!"

"Yes, it's me!" Levy cheered. This picture was taken a little after Levy had joined; she was sitting at a table with Gray and Cana, but surprisingly, she had no smile, or a book in her hand.

"You aren't smiling," Lucy noted, "And there's no book?! Is the the Edolas version Levy?"

Levy giggled, and desperately tried to remember why she had no book with her. It seemed impossible, really. She always had a book. She had a book, and a backup book, and a list of books she wants in case she comes across a bookstore on a mission. All her life, she had loved to read-

Then it hit her. Before Fairy Tail, after her parents died. In the five years between those two events, she would have been asking, 'Why_ do_ I have a book?'

[Line Break]

_After Levy's parents died, she went to the orphanage because she was too young to go off on her own. She only knew a little magic, hardly any, so she would practice when no one was around. She always kept to herself. Of course, Levy had a few friends, but she never got close. _

_Above all, Levy loved to read. She brought in books from the library, after she finished all the books in the orphanage. Eventually, when she was about nine, a kid found her stash of books. He stared at them for a while, then began to laugh. Not because of the books, but he was laughing at her. Levy was small and weak, and never participated in any of the fights going on. But he was provoking a fight. She could tell._

_"Haha! Levy has a reading obsession- What a loser!" he laughed. Levy ignored him, and continued to travel on adventures in her stories. She had no family, few friends, so books were her last resort. The kid eventually left her alone, but not a lot of people read where she lived.  
_

_Until another kid came along. For some reason, the thing Levy remembered most about her was her laugh. This girl didn't always laugh, she snickered evilly. She always made fun of the other kids. _

_"Oh, wow, the bookworms reading again! One day, you're going to forget about everything else entirely," she smirked._

_"N-no, I'm not," Levy said quietly._

_"Yeah, you are. Books are never good for anything!"_

_After that, Levy couldn't face anyone else any more. If she had a book in her hand, they would laugh at her. The blue haired girl knew that some of the kids weren't serious, but she felt like they hated her. They probably did, for no reason. It was because that other girl had made fun of her first, it became a thing._

_Now Levy had two secrets: Her love for reading, her magic_

_She stopped reading in front of anyone entirely. No one knew she read. Some forgot about her existence entirely. Until one day, she came back home, and couldn't find her stash. The solid script mage ran around the orphanage, checking every cabinet, and every room, until finally, she found them.  
_

_Unfortunately, it was too late. It was currently late summer, and the kids were outside having a water fight. They were running around spraying each other with water. Levy never understood why they found it fun, so she never participated. But today, she was taken to her worst nightmare ever. _

_Some of the kids were using her books as shields, an some stacked them up as forts. The pages were torn, and the covers were _wet_. The ink on the pages was ruined and smudged. Her books could never be read again. Levy's breath caught. She felt tears running down her cheeks.  
_

_"My-my books," she whispered. Suddenly she felt angry. The girl knew exactly who was responsible. Levy wiped the tears from her eyes and stormed over to that girl who would make fun of her. _

_"What did you do with my books?!" Levy yelled._

_The girl looked at her. "Well, you weren't reading them."_

_"I was reading them! Even so, they're my books!"_

_"Is that so?" the girl smirked, and picked up one of the ruined books. She pointed at the library sticker on it, which was currently peeling off. _

_Levy squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the girl as hard as she could. Then, she kicked her as hard as she could. Almost immediately, the kids were around her, chanting 'FIGHT! FIGHT!'_

_The girl got back up and punched Levy's nose. Levy felt a sudden burst of pain that started at her nose, and shot up towards her face. _

_She couldn't help it._

_She tried to hold back,_

_But it was reflexive._

_"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" she yelled and words made of pure fire formed in front of her and burned the girl. Everyone stopped chanting. The birds seemed to stop singing, and the trees stopped swaying. When the fire disappeared, the girl was left. She was on the ground, half charred, and coughing. Her skin was dark and burned._

_Levy just stood there and slightly parted her lips. She didn't know what to do. _Why do I care so much about books? This girl might die... Please don't die,' _she thought. After that, she decided to stop reading._

_[Line Break]_

_Levy didn't know what happened. The caretakers helped the girl, and Levy was in more trouble than she could imagine. She was being sent somewhere else, but she had no idea where. So when she found herself, sitting in the office, with all her things, she realized she couldn't go with them. Wherever she was going to go, it wasn't going to be good. That's all she knew. So she had to leave. When the secretary turned around, she slipped out the door and ran as fast as she could. _

_To Fairy Tail_

[Line Break]

"So what do you think?" Lucy's voice snapped Levy out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't know. It's just that every time, someone looks at their picture, they just leave. It's like the pictures are bringing back horrible memories," she said.

Levy smiled brightly. "I doubt it. They just have things to do. What's so horrible about pictures?"

Lucy smiled back. "You're right. It's just me. Let's keep looking."

* * *

**That was shorter than I expected... Ok... Sorry  
**

**Who should I write about next?**

**Maybe... I'll think about it...**

**Laterz!**


	9. Gildarts

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update in a while- I'm currently working on another story... it's a high school AU story**

**Anyway, StoryLover58, I really like the Gildarts' past idea, so here is his past! It's about how he met Cornelia... **

**Also, Guest, who said that i liiiiike Freed: Of COURSE- HE IS SO COOL- HE NEEDS MORE LOVE! Although, he isn't competition for Laxus~lol**

**And here's the story:**

* * *

Levy turned to the next page and her eyes widened.

"Wow, this one is really old!" she said.

"Really old.." Lucy agreed. The picture's hues were faded, and the edges were worn.

"Is that Gildarts?" Levy asked, referring to the young redhead man in the picture. He had his arm around a young, beautiful woman with long, wavy, dark-brown hair.

"I think so," the blonde smiled. "He's so young."

Meanwhile, on the table near them, Cana heard her father's name from the two girls' area. She knew that they were probably looking at that book, and they must've seen a picture of him, so she went over to them.

"Hi, Cana," Lucy said, and showed her the book. "Look, it's Gildarts!"

Cana kept staring at the girl next to him. "Is that..?" She didn't know if it was Cornelia, since her father had been with at least thirteen other woman. The woman _did _have similar hair, but that was all she could see.

Gildarts, who was currently in the guild at the time, followed his daughter like the overly attached father he was.

"Cana, what are you looki-" he stared at the picture. "Whoa, that's me and Cornelia..."

"Aww, that's sweet," Lucy cooed.

His eyes softened at the sight of his late wife. "Can I have this picture? I don't have many pictures of her."

"Of course," Levy nodded and started to take it out of the album. She was extra careful, because it looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

"Be really careful," she added before giving it to him.

"Definitely," he assured her. "I'll treasure it-"

"GILDARTS, FIGHT ME!" Natsu ran towards Gildarts at top speed with a flaming fist. Gildarts lifted his cape and pushed Natsu aside.

"DON'T HARM THE PICTURE, IDIOT," Gildarts exclaimed.

"WHAT PICTURE?"

"STOP YELLING, WILL YA?"

"BUT YOU'RE YELLING, TOO!"

"Will you two shut up?" Cana yelled at them. "You're so embarrassing!" she then hissed at Gildarts.

Gildarts sighed and glared at Natsu. "Lookwhatyoudid."

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going now. I have a headache.." Gildarts muttered, staring at the picture. He then turned around and left the guild, although not before saying goodbye to Cana.

When Gildarts left, he couldn't but smile at his late wife's picture. She was smiling brightly, her Mermaid Heel stamp on her arm was almost shining. Gildarts didn't look nearly as graceful as her, on the other hand, he looked a little drunk.

He started to remember the day he first met her..

* * *

_The thirteen year old boy grinned and walked into the guild. It was his first time back from a job, and it had gone fairly well, considering he was a beginner mage. _

_"Hey, Master!" he smirked and lifted his hand in a simple greeting. Makarov's son, Ivan, who was about the same age as Gildarts, looked at his 'friend.' Ivan and Gildarts weren't really friends, since they fought a lot, but one could consider them acquaintances. _

_"Hey, man," Ivan nodded at him. "You back already?"_

_Gildarts grinned. "Ya miss me?"_

_Ivan rolled his eyes. "Hell no."_

_"Aw," the Crash mage fake-pouted. "But I missed you! Give me a hug, man!" He spread his arms and lunged at him. Ivan dodged and laughed.  
_

_"Ha, eat that, bitch," he joked._

_"Screw you," Gildarts mumbled. He got up and walked towards the master._

_"Hey, Master, I'm back," he said._

_"Wow, back already?" the master said. He had short blond hair and was considerably short for a man in his fifties. _

_"Yup. It was easy," Gildarts bragged._

_"Well, you'll be a very powerful mage someday," Makarov nodded and walked away. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at Ivan._

_"Oi, Ivan," he said. His son looked up, clearly annoyed._

_"What?"_

_"A girl from Mermaid Heel is coming to give us some paperwork. I'm going to be at a conference, so I need you to take it and file it," he ordered._

_"What? Why? I have work to do!" Ivan complained._

_"Because I say so! Consider it a job."_

_"A job? Alright..." he rolled his eyes._

_Gildarts watched this from his seat at the bar. He wasn't going on work any time soon, so he might as well hang out at the guild. Plus, Ivan might need some 'company.'_

**_[Line Break]_**

_The next day, the master left for his two-day conference. Ivan sat at the bar, facing the door. Gildarts sat next to him.  
_

_"I'm bored," the redhead muttered. He looked at Ivan brightly and said, "Wanna fight?"_

_"Nah.."_

_"You scared?"_

_"No!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Dammit, I'm bored. Why am I even here?"_

_Ivan yawned. "I'm so tired."  
_

_"Then take a damn nap," Gildarts hissed._

_"I can't, idiot! I have to wait for this Mermaid woman."_

_"Aww, poor you," he said in a mocking tone. "You have to sit here and do nothing."_

_Ivan ignored him. He had been awake almost all night, so his eyes were glazing over. _

_"Gildarts...Can you wait for her?" he mumbled. "I'm gonna take a...damn nap.." He got up and began walking towards the back room._

_"What? No! No!" he protested. Deep down, he felt kinda bad for him. "Screw you! You owe me one, idiot! Fine... Might as well..." His voice got quieter as Ivan walked away.  
_

_Gildarts rolled his eyes. He could tell the young mage had been drinking at one point. _Stupid lightweight..._ he thought. _

_About half an hour later, when Gildarts was starting to doze off himself, the door opened. As soon as the door opened, he looked towards the entrance quickly. _

_A girl about his age was standing there. In Gildarts eyes, she seemed to have a halo and angel wings. She had long, wavy dark hair, and chocolatey brown eyes. Her turquoise dress complimented her complexion. She looked around the guild and walked towards the bar. The Mermaid Heel mage walked around the redhead who was staring at her. She put down her stack of files and looked at him. _

_"Hey, do you know where the master of this guild is?" she asked. Gildarts tried talking._

_"U-um, he-he's...dead. N-no, wait, he-he's at a conference! Hold on! Stay here! Don't move! " he exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. He ducked behind the oven, even though the girl had lost sight of him once he disappeared through the doors._

_'Ok, Gildarts,' he whispered to himself, 'She may be hot, but she has nothing on you. BE COOL. COOL. BE CHILL. DAMN YOU, IVAN. I AM CHILL.'_

_He took a deep breath and checked his reflection and flashed his prize-winning grin. _

_Gildarts looked towards the door and walked out with ease. The girl was waiting for him._

_"A-are you okay?" she asked him nervously._

_"Yes, yes I am. Sorry about that," he said smoothly. "Master's at a conference, and he asked me to accept the paperwork for him."_

_"Oh," she nodded knowingly. "I'm Cornelia," she smiled and stuck out her hand.  
_

_Gildarts had no idea what to do at this point. His 'coolness supply' had obviously run out. He awkwardly stuck his hand out and shook hers._

_"Clive. Er- Gildarts. I-I'm Clive Gildarts. I mean, Gildarts Clive!" he blushed. She giggled._

_"Well, here's the paperwork, Gildarts Clive," she said and gave him the huge file. _

_"Thank you, Cooorrrrneelliiiaa," he took the file and pushed it aside. 'If it gets lost, I'll just blame Ivan,' he thought._

_"After your long journey, you must be tired," he started._

_"Oh, it wasn't lo-"_

_"Come sit!" he exclaimed._

_"Okay," she smiled._

_"Do you eat, you know, f-food?" he asked her._

_"I have been known to eat food," she joked.  
_

_"Why don't we have some lunch? M-my treat," he offered. This time, it was Cornelia's turn to blush. _

_"That's sweet of you," she said._

_"Cool. Um, hold on." He quickly excused himself and ran to the back room. He knocked open the door. Ivan was sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He got up._

_"Sorry about that," he muttered. "I can wait for the Mermaid chick now."_

_"Hell no! It's too late, I call her!"  
_

_"W-wha-"_

_"I need money!"_

_Ivan came to his senses. "Wha- Fuck you! I'm not giving you money!"_

_Gildarts looked around the room, and saw Ivan's backpack. He grabbed it and started rummaging around for jewel. "Aha! I'll pay you back!" he exclaimed and pulled out the jewel. He stuffed it into his pocket and ran outside. _

_"Hey, Cornelia," he said smoothly. "Shall we order?" They ordered some light food, then made conversation. Gildarts immediately loved everything about her. The way she talked, the way she smiled, the was she laughed, even the way she way she ate. _

_"I better go, Gildarts," she said, getting up after they ate. "Thank you so much, but it's getting late."_

_"Wait!" he said. "You're from Mermaid Heel, right?"_

_She nodded._

_"Can I join?"  
he asked hopefully.  
_

_Cornelia laughed. "Of course not," she giggled._

_"Why? You don't like me?" Gildarts asked._

_"It's not that! Mermaid Heel is an all-girls guild," she said._

_"Crap." _

_"Maybe I'll come back to visit," she smiled, "You never know..."_

_Gildarts blushed. Her eyes seemed to gleam as she walked away. _

_"I think...I'm in love," he said to no one in particular. Suddenly, he felt someone punch his shoulder, _hard.

_"What the fuck?" he yelled and turned around. Ivan was glaring at him._

_"You stole five hundred jewel from me!"_

_"So what? I need money!"_

_"Dammit, you better pay me back!"_

_"No way! It's only, like, five hundred."_

_"God, I hate you so much- What did you even use it for?"_

_"Food, okay? I was getting some lunch!"_

_[Line Break]_

Gildarts snapped out of his thoughts. He scowled, remembering the idiot who just interrupted his Cornelia moment.

_Where am I again?_ he thought. He looked around and noticed he was in a graveyard. He couldn't help but shiver.

Suddenly, he saw the grave in front of him.

He bit his lip, and shuddered. It was sad to think that he left on such a long mission, and to not know that his wife had given birth. He didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place. Slowly, a small tear appeared in his eyes. He thought of every moment spent with her, and the last moments he saw her. They said quick goodbyes and shared a kiss, then he was off. He brushed away the tear.

"Father!" he heard a small voice call.

"Cana," he gasped. "Totally forgot about her." He ran to the edge of the graveyard as fast as he could and looked around. She was on the outskirts of the market, looking around. Of course, in Gildarts' eyes, she was a small, maybe five-years old girl with a puppy on a leash, and she was yelling 'Daddy!' as loud as she could.

He felt a rush of tears, then smiled. "CANA!" he yelled and lunged towards her. She screamed and jumped to the side.

"Oh, sorry, dad," she apologized.

"That's okay, Cana! Wanna go back to the guild?" he asked her.

"Sure. I could use a drink," she shrugged, then looked at him. "What were you doing here anyway?"

Gildarts scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, you know...just visiting your mother's grave. "

Cana glanced up at him. He was silent as they walked.

"You remind me so much of her, you know," he smiled softly.

Cana gently took his hand.

"What was she like?" she asked.

"Well," the S-class mage started, "She had this beautiful smile, and I think she was the only one who would put up with all my shi- er..stuff, and-"

Cana rolled her eyes. "I'm not five, you know. I know you're about to say _shit."_

"Oh. Oops. Don't say that word, okay? Anyway, she wasn't a member of Fairy Tail at first, actually I met her when one of my friends was too lazy to get some paper work, and"

Cana and Gildarts walked back to the guild talking about Cornelia. Gildarts managed to looked back and smile a little at the grave.

_RIP_

_Cornelia Clive, _

_Loved Wife_

_Mage, and Friend_

* * *

**Ha, I love the relationship between Cana and Gildarts!** **Gildarts is so cool~ Anyway, next, i think i'll write about... someone. I don't know yet.**

**-thunder-crashed**


	10. Ultear

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG- I HAVE BEEN WRITING A HIGH SCHOOL STORY. Anyway, this is a short on Ultear- you already know the basics, this is just in more detail _ this is in honor of her- I cried at that chapter..**

**ANYWAY, MAKACHAN557: I REEEAAALLLY WANTED TO WRITE EVER AND BIX, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A COMMENT LIKE THIS- I DUNNO, I THOUGHT MOST READERS WOULD WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTERS, SO I'VE BEEN WRITING ABOUT THEM.. EVERGREEN AND BIXLOW ARE COMING UP!**

**Ok, no more caps lock.  
**

**Link: Thank you! i love your comments- theyre so awesome  
**

**Storylover58: Good idea! Mavis is so kawaii! I'll see what i can do**

**Emeralld: I s_hould_ write about Laki, huh? The only thing is, I don't know a lot about her- I'll read her article on the fairy tail wikia**

**Comments aside, here's the story:**

**WAIT I forgot something: I just realized that I haven't been writing any disclaimers, so:**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I AM NOT HIRO MASHIMA. ...*tear***

* * *

_ "The tears coming streaming down your face,_  
_ When you lose something you can't replace.."_  
_ Fix you, by Coldplay _

Ultear let the guard push her into her cell. They treated her _slightly_ better than the other prisoners, or _test subjects_, because she was very young. Ultear had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her magic. She didn't know any magic, but the white-coat people always spoke about how they can _extract it from her body._ The words scared her.

The guard glared at her and shut the barred door with such ferocity that she could feel the walls shake. Ultear stuck her tongue out at him when he left. He didn't notice, though._  
_

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the small window near the top of the wall. Ultear shivered and felt tears forming in her eyes.

_It's so cold._

The girl shook her head and cleared the thought away. It was hard, though, since the wind penetrated her thin, ragged clothes. It didn't matter, since she was leaving this horrible place, and going back to her mother. Ultear managed a small smile.

_Mother's probably waiting for me._

She didn't remember much about Ul, but she _did_ remember her face, her voice, and she had a vague memory of how to get back home. And she missed her so much.

Now all she had to do was wait.

**[line break]**

It was midnight.

The guard were going to walk through the rows of cells, then come back at dawn, in four to five hours. Ultear laid her tools out in front of her. A fork with one of the prongs bent outwards, a thin black cloth, a picture of her mother, and a book. The book was about magic. Ultear could only read about half the words, but she kept it anyway.

She heard his footsteps and quickly hid the stuff under her bench and lay down, pretending she was asleep. The guard walked by and peered into her cell. Ultear's heartbeat quickened and she added in some fake snoring just for good measures. The guard was silent and he kept walking. Ultear waited until he walked by the second and last time, then pulled out her tools. She had to wait until everything was completely silent, and the only sound was the snow hitting the outside walls. She picked up her thin black cloth and twisted it so that it would hold her belongings.

Ultear then grabbed her fork. She had about four hours, but she had to be as quiet as possible. The slightest sound would startle the guards. She stood up, avoiding the sharp pain near her ankle. The white-coat people had been using their sharp needles there today. The girl ignored it and walked to the barred door. She reached her thin arm between the bars and felt for the lock. She stuck the bent prong of the fork into the lock, and carefully picked it.

The lock came undone and fell off. Ultear quickly caught the heavy item and pulled it inside. She used her other hand to stop the chains from falling. She pulled everything inside her cell, and waited about five minutes, until she could hear the guard's steady breathing. He was probably dozing off. She gently pushed the door open a little less than a crack. Still no movement. She pushed it just a little more and slipped through, then immediately pressed her body against the wall. It was times like these she thanked the chef and his tiny food portions.

Ultear checked her black cloth bag and began walking slowly and stealthily towards the window. The window was at the end of the hall and the bars were farther apart then the rest of the bars. She reached up and managed to grab the window sill. Her feet scratched at the wall as he pulled herself up. Once she was clutching the bars and ready to jump through, she glanced back at the row of cell in which she had been living in.

For a second, she felt bad about just leaving everyone, but then remembered her mother, who was waiting for her.

And she jumped through the bars.

The girl landed in the snow and immediately felt freezing. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air which felt so unfamiliar. The air still stung her skin, due to its beyond freezing temperature. Ultear brushed the snow off her shoulders and picked up her bag, which was lying near by.

She felt so ecstatic. She was going to be with her mother, and the bad people would never get to her. The white coats and sharp needles would never touch her again. She would be safe.

Ultear began running. She tripped a few times, but she didn't care. Ultear just got back up and kept running. She weaved her way through the woods and saw the big tree. It was the tree that marked her home.

_I'm home,_ she thought. She ran as fast as she could, but tripped at the tree.

Suddenly, she froze.

Voices..?

Who could the voices be? Her mother would be waiting for her. Ultear hid behind the tree and slowly peered over the edge.

_Mother._

Her mom was standing in the snow talking to someone. She had a smile on her face, which was not what Ultear expected. She followed her mother's gaze and gasped.

There were two boys about her age listening to Ul.

Who could they be?

Had Ultear been...replaced?

She felt all her hope and love crumble away. Her mother was laughing; she looked so happy. Did she even know that her own daughter had been experimented on ruthlessly and left in a freezing cell every night?

Ul had been led on to believe that her daughter was dead.

But Ultear didn't know that. She just felt so betrayed. And angry, but most of all, lonely. She had nothing now. All she could do was goo back to the lab, and see what life they have for her.

All because her mother had replaced her with two little boys.

_Ul Milkovich will see revenge. And my replacements, too, _Ultear thought and turned around.

She ignored the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Wait! There's more... just...a dramatic pause**

**Continue reading**

* * *

Years later, Ultear had him. She had Zeref. Now all she ne-

What was that sound just now?" She thought anxiously.

And she saw...him.

Gray Fullbuster.

Her replacement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Now it's finished. Rest in peace, Ultear, even if you're not dead yet...


End file.
